


the number one reason why tony thinks bruce is an actual dog

by aisu10



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Crossover, Gen, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf!Bruce, Werewolves, how adorable is that, i guess??, oh gOD WEIRD FIC I'M SORRY, oh god weird tags i'm sorry, this is just really stupid fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a stomachache and Tony volunteers to give him a belly rub because werewolves are clearly dogs and all dogs love belly rubs right? That's some flawless Ravenclaw logic right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the number one reason why tony thinks bruce is an actual dog

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i only write stupid things

Apparently Bruce ate too much at dinner, because he's got a wicked stomachache. He's usually a very light eater but after a transformation he gets a bit of an appetite, and the treacle tart was just _so good_ that he couldn't stop himself. It's not nearly as good now, churning painfully in his gut and making him miserable. The absolute last thing he wants to do is vomit, so he decides to stretch out on the couch in the common room and hope that the nausea will pass on its own.

Tony comes by a few minutes after he's settled on his back, carrying a scroll. 

"Bruce?" he calls as he enters and approaches the boy strewn out on the couch. "Hey, you said you'd read over my History paper... Dude, you alright?" 

"Stomachache," Bruce grunts, wincing as his abdomen cramps up. Tony frowns and drops the scroll on the side table, surveying his friend with a look of pity. 

"Ate too much?" Tony observes, and Bruce nods. 

"It's not sitting well." 

"Do you... Do you want me to give you a belly rub or something?" 

"No." 

"Come on," Tony persists playfully. "Dogs love belly rubs." 

"I'm _not_ a dog," Bruce groans. 

"You're _sort of_ a dog." 

"Tony -" 

"Just let me try it," Tony says as he slides onto the couch between Bruce's legs, curling his own legs underneath himself. "Who knows, it might help." 

Bruce sighs, but as he exhales his stomach cramps yet again and he gives in. "Fine, just this once." 

Tony grins and leans forward over Bruce's abdomen, sliding his hands up Bruce's undone shirt all the way to the edge of his ribs. Tony's palms are cool against Bruce's warm skin and the painful heat roiling just beneath the surface. Bruce stiffens at the touch, sucking in and holding his breath as Tony's hands run down to the waistband of his pants and up again. He's not used to the contact, and although it's not /bad/, it's foreign and he is therefore wary of it. A twinge of pain runs through him and he grits his teeth. 

"Relax, Bruce," Tony instructs. "If it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop." 

Bruce nods, takes a slow breaths and stretches out a little more. His belly is slightly distended from the meal and Tony runs his hands over the gentle curve of it from hipbones to ribs, soft and soothing. The awful churning begins to slow down under his fingertips, the cramps becoming less frequent. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah, a little," Bruce says, and Tony runs his hands up and down a couple more times before starting to move them in small circles. The aching pain is starting to recede and Bruce finds his eyelids drooping. The rhythmic motion is somehow very calming. After a minute Tony pauses one hand just above Bruce's navel, pressing lightly. 

"I can feel your heart," Tony comments, amused and possibly a little awed. 

Bruce cracks open an eye to look at Tony and says, "That's not my heart, it's - _aahhhh_ keep doing that." 

Tony has just pressed both his thumbs into the throbbing spot, kneading them in and out of Bruce's tender skin and replacing the hot pain in his belly with a warm euphoria. 

"Like this?" Tony asks, grinning as he alternates pressure on Bruce's stomach with both palms. 

"Mmmyes," Bruce hums in ecstasy. As Tony applies this new massage to his entire stomach, Bruce's right foot begins to shake, and when Tony presses down even harder his whole leg jumps involuntarily. 

"Oh my god, Bruce, you really are a dog!" Tony laughs incredulously, pausing for a second. 

"Don't stop now," Bruce whines, and Tony digs his nails lightly into his skin in reply. Bruce gives a sharp whimper, eyes flying open. 

"Good?" Tony asks, and Bruce nods fervently in reply. Tony moves his hands around, scratching here and there, and it feels so fucking good that Bruce never wants him to stop. The pain's almost completely gone now, just an afterthought of discomfort left deep in his gut. Tony drags his nails down the length of Bruce's abdomen and the feeling sends a shiver up his spine. He doesn't know why he likes this so much. Maybe he really is a dog. Or maybe it's just _Tony_ , whose hands are roaming all over his soft, vulnerable stomach, chasing the pain away with a touch that might as well be magic. He realizes he's blushing but does nothing about it, just letting his eyes fall shut again. 

Eventually Tony slides his hands out from under his shirt and rests them lightly on the fabric, letting them rise and fall with Bruce's even breath. Bruce opens his eyes sleepily when he realizes the massage is over and looks up at Tony, whose face is hovering just above his now. 

"Feeling better?" Tony asks, tapping a finger against Bruce's stomach. 

"So much," Bruce sighs in relief. "Thanks." 

"Told you it was worth a shot," Tony says happily, sitting back onto the arm of the couch. "So, can you read my paper now? I don't want to fail it and miss Quidditch practice tomorrow 'cause of a detention..." 

"Of course," Bruce says, sitting up slowly and feeling no pain at all in the process. Tony sits down next to him and runs his fingers idly through Bruce's messy hair as Bruce reads over the scroll. 

"You think you'd like to do that again?" Tony asks after a few minutes. 

"Belly rubs?" Bruce repeats, cheeks turning slightly pink at the thought. "Maybe." 

It becomes routine soon enough. Any time Bruce is having a bad day he'll meet Tony on the couch and sprawl out over his lap, and no matter what Tony's doing he'll always keep a hand free to run over Bruce's stomach and make him blush. No one ever asks them about it and neither will ever admit how much they love it.


End file.
